Applications, such as mobile device applications, may request that a user authenticate with the application when the application is initiated or during use of the application. For example, a user may enter a username and password to authenticate with the application. Once the user has authenticated with the application, the user may access the application, or various features of the application that are only accessible after authentication. Authentication may be cumbersome for a user, because the user must remember and input the username and password. Further, the user may wish to access multiple applications, and it may be cumbersome for the user to enter authentication details for each application.
An entity associated with a user, such as an enterprise that employs the user, may wish to impose various restrictions on access to one or more applications. The applications may be installed on a mobile device. Placing restrictions on a mobile device can be complex, particularly if the mobile device is owned by the user and not the entity.